


When to Bite Your Tongue

by Forgetwhatyouknewaboutme



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, I Tried, IF YOU LIKE TRASH, M/M, Maybe you'll like it, PCY bites his tongue, There's more - Freeform, but wait, idk why it says freeform... wtf, like 4 times, new here sorry :(, ok that's it, weird fluff oneshot of my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgetwhatyouknewaboutme/pseuds/Forgetwhatyouknewaboutme
Summary: Ouch! Chanyeol keeps biting his tongue. Doesn't that mean someone's thinking about you? Baekhyun helps him find out.





	When to Bite Your Tongue

Chanyeol eats the chicken too fast. Teeth catch on tongue and the taste of metallic blood mixes with the crunchy chicken.

“Oh god,” he whimpers, spitting into a napkin.

“Ew,” comments Sehun as he daintily eats with a chopstick.

“Ew your face,” Chanyeol retaliates with a scowl because that was his last piece of meat on his last piece of chicken and now it was wasted. GONE. Not even to be enjoyed. No chicken deserved such a meaningless death. He looks sadly around the table at the other members enjoying their food then puffs his cheeks out childishly whilst turning to Baekhyun. "Giive me a number.”

Baekhyun doesn’t skip a beat. “Sixty nine.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “No, it has to be from 1 to 26.”

“To.”

"Come on!"

"I said two-- " Baekhyun pauses then rethinks his answer. "Twenty six."

It’s obvious he already knows the game, his eyes twinkle with mischief as Chanyeol tries to come up with someone’s name that starts with Z.

“Man, no one has a Z name! Why are you being like this!”

“Well then maybe no one’s thinking about you,” Baekhyun teases.

Chanyeol grumbles then feels a pair of eyes on him. The dark catlike gaze is no other than Tao from across the table.

"What?" Chanyeol snaps, moody with it.

"My name starts with a Z."

It takes a second for Chanyeol to realize the meaning of it. Then, "Oh god."

Tao pouts. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you what it means," Sehun pipes up. It's not like Chanyeol was going to. "Legend has it, if you bite your tongue, someone is thinking about you."

"Or talking shit," Jongdae snickers.

"I never heard that version!" Sehun nods with great interest. "If that's the case, no wonder Chanyeol-hyung bites his tongue all the time."

"If that's what you're going to say why even call me hyung?" Chanyeol glares half heartedly. The disrespect, yo.

"No wonder Chanyeol bites his tongue all the time." Sehun reiterates calmly. Chanyeol smacks his chicken upside his chopsticks.

All hell breaks loose in a chorus of whiny 'wtf brooooo' but Chanyeol ignores it, sulking and zoning out.

Whatever… he thinks, not exactly sure why he was even upset about this. It’s a dumb game anyway and he should have known Baekhyun would barely give him the time of day as usual.

 

–

 

The next time Chanyeol bites his tongue, he’s not even eating. He’s on a midnight bike ride with the others and let's just say the the downhill slope has some rocks along the gravelly path. A lot of rocks. A shit load actually that seem hellbent on bringing Chanyeol to a premature demise. His teeth chatter against each other as he makes his way down the TRAIL OF DEATH. It didn't help that it's negative something degrees outside and his shaky grip on the handle's got him roughing it over a rather big rock instead of avoiding it at all costs like any normal human being would do. He somehow runs it over without launching off his seat but then he’s once again tasting his own blood.

“Ouch, fuck,” he groans as he quickly pulls over to spit.

“What is it now?” Baekhyun laughs joining him in his misery.

Chanyeol is still trying to get the taste out as he answers, “This trail sucks.”

"As do you."

Chanyeol ignores the jab, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. ”I bit my tongue.”

Cue eye roll. “You are such a baby.”

“It hurts, okay!” Chanyeol whines loudly. Spit. Grimace. Then he remembers the game. “Give me a number.”

“You’re still into that?” Baekhyun looks truly amused. 

“Just humor me in my final moments on Earth, Baek."

"There is no way you are going to die from biting your tongue, stupid."

"HUMOR ME IN MY FINAL MOMENTS ON EARTH."

“Okay,” Baekhyun blinks then bursts into unappreciated laughter. He almost falls off his bike at his fit of glee but manages to stay on, and leans in close. “Two.” He says with a smile then rides away.

Two...

B?

Chanyeol’s heart does a weird thing in his chest.

 

–

 

“Ouch, my tongue.”

Baekhyun doesn’t even look up from his holy grail of skin care products on the bathroom counter. Chanyeol side steps closer and in a dramatic tone whisper-asks, “Is it bleeding?”

“Why don’t you just look in the mirror?”

“Because I want you to check for me!”

Baekhyun replies by reaching for more face lotion, unbothered.

“Hey!" Chanyeol yells, morally offended. "I could be losing a lot of blood here! I don’t think its healthy I'm like constantly re-opening old wounds and shit – “

“Then stop biting your tongue jeez! It's that simple,” Baekhyun says sans compassion as he cleans up his things.

“I CAN'T STOP ACCIDENTS!!” Chanyeol shouts and gets a weird look from Sehun who happened to be passing by in the hall. "Not those kind of accidents." Chanyeol tries to clarify but it's too late; Sehun is judging him silently.

Baekhyun smirks then does the peace sign to Chanyeol as he exits the room.

Chanyeol's about to spontaneously burst into song and belt out a line from his dark and dreary music phase (HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN TO ME I MADE MY MISTAKES GOT NOWHERE TO RUN LIFE GOES ONNNNN) but then realizes that wasn’t just a peace sign.

Two.

B.

The slow burn of the bite on his tongue is nothing compared to the fire in his chest.

 

 

–

 

The wall is hard against Chanyeol's back but Baekhyun is harder against him. He kisses into Chanyeol's mouth like it's his for the taking, not shy at all. Baekhyun's tongue explores his mouth unforgivingly as if it's on a one time expedition to taste every single part of it. Chanyeol can even taste Baekhyun's saliva, sweet and it's sexy, his new favorite flavor. Chanyeol's making wishes and vows to be able to try every part of Baekhyun. Heck, he's pretty much pledging alliegance to that ass. His own panting and ragged moans sound pathetic and loud to his ears. He would feel embarassed but the only feeling that exists in the moment is the heat of arousal pooled so tightly in his belly making his cock ache unbearably hard within the confines of his sweatpants. He subconsciously tries to rub their groins together in a desperate move for friction, the desire for more reaching intolerable levels –

“A-ah!”

Oh for the love of god. Not again. The world hates him, Chanyeol thinks as the familiar sting on his tongue is back.

“Sorry," Baekhyun says breathlessly but the evil bastard is grinning and it's obvious it was on purpose. Chanyeol growls at him and switches their position, roughly pinning him against the wall. Oooh, he always wanted to do that. It sends a rush of power in his body and he finds himself even more turned on when he takes in Baekhyun's completely wrecked appearance; lips stained a dark red and cheeks flushed. But despite his one and only looking delicious as hell [what else is new] Chanyeol won't let him off the hook so easily.

“That hurt,” Chanyeol growls, voice purposely low and right into Baekhyun’s neck, licking and tasting the slighty saltiness of his sweat. It makes him dizzy with want and damn near delirious with need, his hands aren’t innocent at all as they grope at Baekhyun's ass and squeeze.

“Sorry,” Baekhyun repeats in a slight gasp but besides that he seems to be accepting Chanyeol's punishment of aggresive butt grabbing all too willingly. Can't threaten people with a good time after all. He trails a teasing finger down Chanyeol's stomach, but stops and hovers above the obvious tent in the taller male's sweatpants. “Did you want me to tell you a number?”

Chanyeol blinks. Seriously? “Don't make fun of me at a time like this!”

"Want the number or not?"

"Fine," Chanyeol agrees begrudgingly. He smacks Baekhyun's ass playfully with one large hand to boost his morale. Baekhyun yelps and glares but lets him slide. So cool, Chanyeol's been wanting to do that for several centuries.

“Two, stupid," Baekhyun tells him while serving thee some unwavering eye to eye contact realness. "And it will always be two...”

Oh.

It finally makes sense.

Chanyeol smiles, a beautiful smile across his handsome but currently super-thirsty-fuckboy face.

“So does that mean it's you who's been thinking about me all this time?”

"It was very obvious and I'm actually really questioning my taste in men after seeing how long it took you to realize the second letter of the alphabet is B and my name starts with said letter -- "

"Even if I did put two and two together how was I supposed to know that translated to 'COMM GET DIS DIQUE'!"

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Lucky for you I don't mind making the first move. And am impatient. And has a thing for tall guys with big eyes, big ears, and big raging erections with my name on it."

"What, who else do you like that has all big errythang?!"

“I was kidding!" Baekhyun says exasperatedly but he's grinning as Chanyeol slowly gravitates toward him with his signature creeper smile. "Just shut up and kiss me.”

Chanyeol does what he's told, never being one to refuse Baekhyun. Words cannot express how happy he is that he finally is getting to kiss Baekhyun, that his feelings for Baekhyun have finally been realized and even better, returned. Words can't express the half of it so when Baekhyun's tongue is instantly back in his mouth Chanyeol decides to go with actions for as they say, actions speak louder than words.

Chanyeol bites Baekhyun's tongue playfully.

“OUCH!!!”

Okay, apparently Baekhyun's words speak louder than words. He's pretty sure that shrill 'ouch' would give even Jongdae a run on his high notes. Chanyeol's holding back laughter as he delivers hook line and sinker.

“Three.”

Baekhyun looks pissed for a second but then he grins, getting it completely.

Chanyeol doesn't think it's a dumb game after all.

**Author's Note:**

> no tongues were harmed in the making of this fic.


End file.
